<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Say It by annabethkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169604">Please Don't Say It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethkins/pseuds/annabethkins'>annabethkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crying, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, JUST RLLY SAD OK???, Loss of Parent(s), Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Protective Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethkins/pseuds/annabethkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No. No. Please don’t say it. No please don’t say it. </p><p>	She unbearably pierced into his eyes before continuing, still holding her hand to her chest. “I am terribly sorry to announce…” She proceeded in between sobs, still staring at Albus. “To announce that our beloved Harry Potter…”</p><p>PLEASE DON’T SAY IT. PLEASE DON’T SAY IT. </p><p>“Has passed away.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; Harry Potter &amp; James Sirius Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter &amp; James Sirius Potter, James Sirius Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Say It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is literally so bad bc it's 1 in the morning but what can you do lol help. ITS RLLY SAD SORRY LMAO.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entirety of the Hogwarts student body was summoned into the great hall for an important meeting. This event was unplanned and unexpected, given the fact that this meeting was called in the middle of class, towards the end of the school day. Students flooded into the great hall, attempting to find their friends but were ushered to sit down immediately. </p><p>	Young Albus Potter was just finishing his potions class when the announcement to head towards the hall was made. During the class, teachers had been walking in and out of the classroom, whispering to the potions teacher while also glancing at Albus ominously. He’d already been having a rough day, and the anxiety he gained from the secrets being passed around hadn’t helped. </p><p>	There was a moment in class where his desk partner had gotten up to use the restroom down the hall, only to return minutes later sobbing into their hands and packing up their bags. Albus asked “Are you okay?” quietly, feeling a huge wave of curiosity and concern slither into his chest. His deskmate just looked at him with frightened eyes for a moment before dashing out of the classroom. </p><p>	Momentarily the loud yet calm announcement played through every speaker of Hogwarts, forcing the students onto their feet. Albus felt utterly confused, but had a slight inkling as to what had occurred. As he approached the Great Hall, he saw students from all houses shedding tears or borderline sobbing. His heart began to sink great, something horrible must have occurred. </p><p>	The situation seemed utterly forbidding and Albus dreaded walking to his seat. He wanted to find Scorpius, but there was no time and he realized finding his best friend didn’t feel as important as whatever news was going to be delivered. However, when he approached the Slytherin table, all eyes were on him, making him wish for his best friend again. His stomach churned in panic as the unsettling feeling in his body grew larger. </p><p>``Why is everyone looking at me?” He thought to himself. </p><p>	He weaseled himself in between two of his friends who he wasn’t extremely close to, but were still friends. He was searching for comfort in them, hoping they felt the same amount of distress as he did; but they only made him feel worse. All the students around him, except for the few who still had not yet discovered the news yet, were giving him apologetic looks. Oh god. </p><p>	His mind raced in his seat, trying to think of the worst news possible, knowing it most-likely wouldn’t be the result, just to make himself feel slightly relieved of whatever heartbreaking news the students were about to receive. The only thing making him feel slightly better was the fact that even though the people directly next to him had already discovered the news, there were still students all over not aware of the severity of this news. Some of them having their own conversations, some of them making jokes, and some just sitting quietly expecting a non-important announcement. Albus knew better than that— Albus knew something was very wrong. </p><p>Eventually after what felt like fifty years, every student and faculty member had filled the room. It was silent for a moment. An extremely long moment. And then, Headmaster McGonagall approached the front of the room, looking entirely distraught. Albus thought he would be sick. </p><p>“Students…..Faculty...” she began, her voice shaking. “I have some very-” She takes a breath to collect herself, placing a hand on the center of her chest. “I have some very, very upsetting news to share with you.” </p><p>	Albus looked around for only a quick moment before darting his eyes back towards the front of the room. His leg was bouncing. He was picking his nails. He was biting his lip. Get on with it McGonagall, please get on with it.</p><p>“I am utterly appalled and distraught to announce the passing of, well-well one of our very beloved, beloved...god I can’t even…” She caught Albus in the crowd and froze before gasping painfully and sobbing into her hands. Then, in that very moment, Albus fully was fully aware of what had happened. </p><p>No. No. Please don’t say it. No please don’t say it. </p><p>	She unbearably pierced into his eyes before continuing, still holding her hand to her chest. “I am terribly sorry to announce…” She proceeded in between sobs, still staring at Albus. “To announce that our beloved Harry Potter…”</p><p>PLEASE DON’T SAY IT. PLEASE DON’T SAY IT. </p><p>“Has passed away.” </p><p>And like, there was nothing inside of Albus anymore. All eyes at the Slytherin table were on him, but he didn’t care. There were immediate sobs and wailing coming from the Gryffindor table, but he didn’t care. McGonagall continued on with her speech, but he couldn’t hear it—he didn’t care. There was nothing. </p><p>It hadn’t yet settled in, nothing did. McGonagall’s words had no baggage to them, no weight; it’s as if they simply didn’t matter. He had no idea what she was saying, or what he was thinking, because frankly, there was nothing happening in his head. But suddenly, he heard the names of his family being called, breaking the ringing in his ears. </p><p>“We as a community have our heavy condolences to the Potter family. We love Lily. We love James. We love Ginny.” McGonagall took a breath. “And we love Albus.” </p><p>	James and Lily screamed with excruciating pain, falling over themselves to make it out of the Great Hall. They exited together, leaving Albus in his seat. He watched them walk out, Lily nearly collapsing on the ground while James tried to carry her through a flood of tears. And soon enough, they were completely out of the Great Hall. Now Albus was alone; no brother, no sister, no mother, and no father. He felt sick again. </p><p>	Scorpius Malfoy finally approached Albus who sat still, presenting no emotion. Scorpius shook his best friend with tears welling inside of his eyes. Albus didn’t seem to notice his best friend was next to him until he spoke. </p><p>“Albus? Albus we need to get you out of here.” Scorpius said, continuing to lightly shake the arms of his best friend. Albus looked up at him. </p><p>“Scorpius?” He said. Scorpius gave him a weak smile. </p><p>“Yeah bud, it’s me. It’s Scorpius.” He said, holding back sobs. “We need to get you out of here, alright? Do you hear me?” He asked gently. </p><p>	Albus nodded, grabbing the hand of his dorm mate and allowing him down the aisle towards the back doors of the Great Hall. Students who had not yet seen Albus gave him confused and judgmental looks since they had been crying and Albus had not. </p><p>“Don’t look at anybody.” Scorpius whispered into Albus’ ear as they passed students from all years. But Albus hadn’t looked at one of them, only straight ahead, and even then he couldn’t truly see anything, his whereabouts were unknown. Scorpius was shocked that Albus was still carrying his own weight. </p><p>	Finally, the two boys were out of the crowded room and in the hallway with only James and Lily sharing space with them. Lily was on the floor, choking over her tears while James was directly behind her, only he was standing with his head towards the sky and his back against the wall. Albus didn’t look at them, only straight at the floor. Scorpius placed a soft hand on his friend’s shoulder. </p><p>“Albus, why don’t you sit down? Just right here okay.” Albus simply nodded, following Scorpius’ command. </p><p>Albus melted into himself, sliding down the concrete walls until his bottom reached the floor. Scorpius’ heart sank for his best friend and he wanted to sob until he was dehydrated, but he couldn’t do that. Because he had the responsibility of taking care of the Potter siblings, and he had to keep it together for them. He slowly approached James. </p><p>“James.” He said nervously, keeping physical contact to a minimum. James looked at Scorpius, pain illuminating his red eyes. “Hey bud.” James continued to sob, but gave Scorpius his attention. </p><p>“Scorpius. Hello. Thank you for getting my brother out of there.” He said, still sobbing, but trying to contain himself. “I couldn’t do it, I really had to get out—everyone was looking.” He said, recalling the events that just occurred. His breathing became heavy. </p><p>“It’s alright.” Scorpius said, placing a comforting hand on James’ chest. James accepted the comfort, allowing himself to breathe deeply in order to calm down, though it was a challenge. Then, after a moment of silence, James spoke up again. </p><p>“Scorpius?” He swallowed thickly. “Can you do something for me?”</p><p>	Scorpius nodded quickly. At this point he moved his hand away from James’ chest. “Anything.” James gave a weak, but sad smile. </p><p>“I need you to stay with my brother. Don’t leave him one time today, please.” James begged, beginning to tear up again. His chest was becoming tight. “I wanna be there for him, I really do, but it’s gonna hit him really hard, and I- I can’t-” James broke down into a sob. </p><p>“Of course. I’ll be here the entire time. Not just for Albus, but for all of you.” Scorpius reassured him, making James feel slightly more relieved. </p><p>“You’re his best friend. He loves you so much. We all do.” James told him, touching Scorpius’ heart enough to make him choke up. “And I really need you to be there for him.” </p><p>	Scorpius didn’t have any words, just gratitude covered in hurt. He felt the need to speak, but there were no appropriate words to communicate. He just simply hugged James closely, allowing him to cry onto his shoulder, before treading back towards his best friend. </p><p>“Albus..” He said, approaching the boy with caution. He knelt down to meet his level. “We’re going to our room.” Scorpius told him. </p><p>	Albus had become immensely frail in the time that Scorpius was away; reality was slowly beginning to strike him coldly. Scorpius frowned at the sight, wiping the tear cascading down the cheek of his best friend. However, Albus still felt frozen and utterly shocked even though the tears began to pour. </p><p>“I can’t get up.” He told Scorpius, looking into his eyes deeply. More tears were welling in Albus’ eyes. Scorpius began to cry. </p><p>“Grab my hand. I’ve got you.” Scorpius said, reaching out his palm. Albus stared at it for a moment, before allowing Scorpius to drag him forward. </p><p>	Soon, the two boys made it inside their Slytherin dormitory, obviously being the only two there. Scorpius led Albus to sit on his bed before closing the door behind them and sitting on his own bed. The two were silent for a very long time with no concern of anyone interrupting the silence. </p><p>“Albus do you need some to get anything?” Scorpius asked, leaning closely to his friend's face. Albus shook his head, collapsing on the bed beneath him. “i’ll let you have a minute.” </p><p>Scorpius then grabbed his journal that rested on his bedside table, picked up a pen, and began to pour all of his feelings into it. Every so often he glanced up at Albus to make sure he was still functioning somewhat properly, but continued to express his anxiety and heavy emotions through journaling rather than sobbing in front of his friend who was feeling much, much worse. </p><p>Then, Albus sat up. clearing his throat, and grabbing Scorpius’ full attention. The two looked at each other deeply, neither one of them speaking, though it was clear Albus wanted to. Albus was too nervous to talk, too nervous to say anything, and he hadn’t a clue why. However, as Scorpius continued to look at his best friend, Albus knew there would be no judgement; his best friend was there. </p><p>“Scorpius?” Albus said weakly. He felt so small. </p><p>“Hmm?” Scorpius hummed, preparing himself for the following events. This was the first time Albus had spoken without being spoken to first. </p><p>Albus swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. He didn’t want to ask the question he was about to ask, but needed to. He needed to ask for confirmation—confirmation that this wasn’t a terribly horrific bad dream. </p><p>“Is my dad dead?” He asked extremely straight-forward. </p><p>It didn’t matter at that point, he knew the answer. Scorpius knew his friend too well to sugar-coat his response, there was no use. It was a known fact; Harry Potter, the husband of Ginny and father of three beloved children, was dead. </p><p>“Yes.” Scorpius said, his throat closing as he answered. He choked out a sob. “Yes he is.” </p><p>	Albus slowly frowned as his eyes clouded. Suddenly the shock was broken, and a flood of tears welled in his eyes again, much stronger this time. </p><p>“Albus…?” Scorpius said, slowly creeping towards his best friend’s bed. </p><p>	Then all of a sudden, Albus let out a blood-curdling gasp before instantly wailing, barely being able to hold himself up. Scorpius ran over to him, grabbing his best friend making sure he didn’t collapse off of his bed. Albus couldn’t take the immense pain that had finally cracked inside of him. His eyes were burning and hurt so fucking bad, as well as every part of his body. His dad, his fucking father, HARRY FUCKING POTTER was dead. </p><p>“Scorpius-it can’t be real-I can’t-please.” He screamed, sobbing in his best friend's arms. Scorpius couldn’t say anything, he just cried with him. “Not my dad. Not my dad. Why? Why him? Why him?” He kept repeating. </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Scorpius sobbed loudly, still holding his best friend. He didn’t wanna let go. </p><p>“How-how did this happen, how? I just don’t understand—why m-my dad?” Albus couldn’t stop crying, it hurt so bad. He was never gonna see his dad again, not in the same way at least. He was only a teenager, this wasn’t supposed to happen. “I’m never gonna fucking see him again. Scorpius I’m never gonna see my dad again.” He kept yelling, Tears were all over him and Scorpius. </p><p>It was a painful sight to see.  </p><p>The next few hours were just like that one until Albus cried out all of his tears. He became dehydrated extremely quick, and he felt so ill. Scorpius laid with him on his bed, just in case Albus broke down again. It happened a couple times, but each instance didn’t last long, and Scorpius held the boy in his arms until he stopped shaking. Nobody bothered to visit the two which was probably for the best; the entire castle was in shambles anyways. </p><p>Eventually, Albus was so exhausted that he fell asleep around 7. Scorpius forced himself to keep his heavy eyes open even though he was extremely tired. He needed to stay awake for Albus, just in case he woke up. Expectedly, Albus did, screaming and crying from a nightmare. At first Albus had just believed the previous events were all a nightmare, but quickly remembered his dreadful reality and broke down crying again. Scorpius just held him. </p><p>Then, all of a sudden, Albus felt horribly sick again, only this time he actually felt he was going to throw up. He shyly told Scorpius who graciously guided him out of bed and towards the Slytherin bathrooms. At first, he let Albus handle his nausea on his own in fear that he’d make his best friend feel uncomfortable, but as soon as Albus pleaded for Scorpius’ help, he was right beside his best friend. </p><p>Albus threw up a lot that night. The boys spent the majority of the night in the bathroom only in fear that if that had left, Albus would just need to vomit again. So, they sat with each other in the largest stall, waiting for Albus to finish throwing up whatever stress and panic that had been settled in his stomach. And, every time he did, Scorpius would gladly hold his hand until he felt better. </p><p>The crying didn’t stop that night, nor did it get better. The next day wasn’t easy either, but it was a bigger step in the direction of healing. Albus couldn’t have survived the first night without his best friend who he was extremely grateful for. But now, he had to face his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>......but the question is, do i continue???? leave kudos and comments plsth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>